Witches Abolished
by violin-sauna521
Summary: When Sylvia's enemy realizes she's a witch, she goes to her parents, who are trying to abolish witches and wizards, and kill them. Now Sylvia and her friend Shona must try to stop the "Witch Exterminators" and help save the future for young witches and wizards and North America's school, Ilvermorny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yeah I know, this story is crap and its horrible, but I was forced to write it. But this is my first fanfic so don't judge, so Please review only if u have something nice. And If I get enough reviews, then I might write more and longer chapters.**

I eyed the owl which was perched outside on my windowsill. Was it normal for them to stare at you for 10 minutes straight? I mean, in my world, maybe, but in the no-maj's, not at all. I stared back for a long time. Finally, I got restless, And I sprung from my chair, opened the window and shooed the owl away. It hooted angrily and then a second I thought that the owl had brought mail, but I quickly shook away that thought; owl-mail was forbidden in America. Why? I don't know, ask the rule-lovers and prissy MACUSA. The Magical Congress of the United States of America. I had admired MACUSA when I was little but now, not so much. I stared at my window for about 5 minutes when I started to get fidgety. I finally thought that I should get some fresh air. My window still being open, I closed it, and made sure no one can see me from. Feeling satisfied, I closed my eyes, concentrated really hard, and-"SYLVIAAAAA!" I started, jumping a foot up and promptly tripping on a pair of My door swung open and my little 7-year old sister stood outside my room. "Are you deaf?! Mom was calling you for, like, and hour! You're going to be in HUGE trouble!"I glared at her, wishing I could hex her right there. Shrinking from my stare, she huffed at me and left. As I was about to leave my room, I went to my closet and quickly took a peak at my trunk of all my Ilvermorny supplies. "I'll be back." I whispered to no one in particular. And with that, I left my room to meet the world's most angriest mom.


	2. Chapter 2

I trudged down the stairs slowly, afraid to go in the kitchen. Now you're probably wondering why I'm afraid of my mom. But if you met her, you would most likely never step in my house. But she's mostly pretty nice to people…some. Anyways, as I walked into the kitchen, she glared at me and then resumed eating. I shifted uncomfortably. After all, I caused my mom a lot of trouble. When I was only 11 years old, only my mom had known of my unusual "abilities." And when she found out that I was a witch...that was...weird. I don't know if she told my dad, but -"Sylvia..." My dad said " Were you listening to me" I started, "Oh...uhh..er what?" I stammered, even though I knew what was coming. "Do you really have to go to your summer school." I blinked.

"Oh yeah... Uh kinda...why?"

"I was wondering if it was fine with you if we could go on vacation in the summer."

I blanched. "WHAT?!" Everyone stared at me. "Uhh... I mean, that's amazing! But-"

My dad smiled "But you're fine with not going to your summer school?" Ok now I think I should back you up with what's happening. Unlike Hogwarts, Ilvermorny allows you to go regular school in the school year and you can go to Ilvermorny in the summer. You didn't have to do this though, but I chose to, so I can get my regular education and magical education. But since most of my family didn't know this, except for my mother, I go to Ilvermorny in the summer and when people ask me where I go in the summer, I just say that I went to a special camp. If they asked anymore questions, I would mysteriously turn deaf. And as you can see, I NEEDED to be here for the summer. Anyways, not wanting to be rude, I said, "Well, in order to get a full scholarship to college, I...uh, need to participate in all the years at summer camp." I lied. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw my older brother's eyes squint suspiciously.

"And...maybe you can leave me here...with Shona."

"We're gonna be in Miami for 2 months." My dad said frowning.

I tried for a smile "hey, I'm a big girl now, I can handle all this responsibility on my own."

My dad seemed to relax " so you're staying with Shona?" Shona was my friend, a witch too. She was always kind to everyone and was mostly shy. But don't let that fool you, she was really intelligent and could make you get lost in her words the moment she starts talking about educational stuff. How we became friends, I have no idea because I'm the total opposite of her. I'm mostly loud and would pick a fight on people who messes with me. But one of our similarities is that we're both pretty smart, that is why we're that both in the same house, Horned Serpent. Anyways she lives nearby and her whole family are pure-bloods.

"Yeah, she can stay with her." My mom piped up. I raised my eyebrows but she didn't meet my eyes.

"Ok, it's settled then," dad says cheerfully, "we're leaving next week and everyone should start packing."

Everyone started getting up taking their plates to the sink, while my brother kept on shooting suspicious glares at me. As I went to my room, I heard my annoying 14-year old brother, Maven, murmur softly behind me, "going to that freak camp aren't you?" Ignoring him, I shut my door, feeling lonely already.

A/N yeah this chapter sucks and I was in a rush to write it… but I hoped you liked it


End file.
